1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to dual-acting compounds and combinations of angiotensin receptor blockers and neutral endopeptidase inhibitors, in particular a dual acting molecule wherein the angiotensin receptor blocker and neutral endopeptidase inhibitor are linked via non-covalent bonding, or supramolecular complexes of angiotensin receptor blockers and neutral endopeptidase inhibitors, also described as linked pro-drugs, such as mixed salts or co-crystals, as well as to pharmaceutical combinations containing such a dual-acting compound or combination, methods of preparing such dual-acting compounds and methods of treating a subject with such a dual-acting compound or combination. Specifically, the invention is directed to a dual acting compound or supramolecular complex of two active agents having the same or different modes of action in one molecule.
2. Related Background Art
Angiotensin II is a hormone that causes blood vessels to constrict. This, in turn, can result in high blood pressure and strain on the heart. It is known that angiotensin II interacts with specific receptors on the surface of target cells. Two receptor subtypes for angiotensin II, namely AT1 and AT2, have been identified thus far. In recent times, great efforts have been made to identify substances that bind to the AT1 receptor. Angiotensin receptor blockers (ARBs, angiotensin II antagonists) are now known to prevent angiotensin II from binding to its receptors in the walls of blood vessels, thereby resulting in lower blood pressure. Because of the inhibition of the AT1 receptor, such antagonists can be used, therefore, as anti-hypertensives or for the treatment of congestive heart failure, among other indications.
Neutral endopeptidase (EC 3.4.24.11; enkephalinase; atriopeptidase; NEP) is a zinc-containing metalloprotease that cleaves a variety of peptide substrates on the amino side of hydrophobic residues [see Pharmacol Rev, Vol. 45, p. 87 (1993)]. Substrates for this enzyme include, but are not limited to, atrial natriuretic peptide (ANP, also known as ANF), brain natriuretic peptide (BNP), met- and leu-enkephalin, bradykinin, neurokinin A, endothelin-1 and substance P. ANP is a potent vasorelaxant and natriuretic agent [see J Hypertens, Vol.19, p.1923 (2001)]. Infusion of ANP in normal subjects resulted in a reproducible, marked enhancement of natriuresis and diuresis, including increases in fractional excretion of sodium, urinary flow rate and glomerular filtration rate [see J Clin Pharmacol, Vol. 27, p. 927 (1987)]. However, ANP has a short half-life in circulation, and NEP in kidney cortex membranes has been shown to be the major enzyme responsible for degrading this peptide [see Peptides, Vol. 9, p.173 (1988)]. Thus, inhibitors of NEP (neutral endopeptidase inhibitors, NEPi) should increase plasma levels of ANP and, hence, are expected to induce natriuretic and diuretic effects.
While substances, such as angiotensin receptor blockers and neutral endopeptidase inhibitors may be useful in the control of hypertension, essential hypertension is a polygenic disease and is not always controlled adequately by monotherapy. Approximately 333 million adults in economically developed countries and about 65 million Americans (1 in 3 adults) had high blood pressure in 2000 [see Lancet, Vol. 365, p. 217 (2005); and Hypertension, Vol. 44, p. 398 (2004)]. Prolonged and uncontrolled hypertensive vascular disease ultimately leads to a variety of pathological changes in target organs, such as the heart and kidney. Sustained hypertension can lead as well to an increased occurrence of stroke. Therefore, there is a strong need to evaluate the efficacy of anti-hypertensive therapy, an examination of additional cardiovascular endpoints, beyond those of blood pressure lowering, to get further insight into the benefits of combined treatment.
The nature of hypertensive vascular diseases is multifactorial. Under certain circumstances, drugs with different mechanisms of action have been combined. However, just considering any combination of drugs having different modes of action does not necessarily lead to combinations with advantageous effects. Accordingly, there is a need for efficacious combination therapy which does not have deleterious side effects.